Sonic and The Friendship Games
by Musiclover435
Summary: It's time for the Friendship Games at KHS with their rival Sol Emerald Prep. Shadow is trying to find the reason why his friends chaos energy is activating while the Sonic of this world is trying to find the cause of the strange energy reading he has been getting from KHS. Will Sonic be consumed by the dark chaos energy and can Shadow and his friends help?
1. Chapter 1

**Time for Sonic and the Friendship Games. One, two, three, GO!**

Shadow is running on the sidewalks towards the school. He is passing by many houses just to get to the school. When he arrives at the school, Tails, Sticks, Knuckles, and Amy came as well because Manic sent them a text message. "I got your text, Manic! Did something come through the portal? Is there chaos energy on the loose? Did Sonic come back with a problem that only we can solve?!" Shadow asked bombarding Manic with the questions. "Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?! Have the goblins come back for me?!" Sticks asked. "Um, not exactly, dudes and dudettes." Manic told them. "Hmph. I don't understand." Shadow said confused. "Well, Shadow, I was just telling Manic that a broken drum stick doesn't really qualify as an emergency." Knuckles told him. "It totally does, dude." Manic said. "Really, Manic! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex applique on my latest frock." Amy told him. "I was just finishing one of my machines and about to test it. Now I have to rebuild it." Tails said while rubbing some black soot out of his hair. "Hmph. Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a drum stick?" Shadow said clearly annoyed. "Well, I was going to hedgehog up and show our fans some banging drum solo, but I kinda need both sticks to do it. Anyone got tape or an extra?" Manic asked while first pointing to Tikki, Cosmo, and Cream then showing his broken drum stick. Everyone groaned with annoyance.

Shadow took off his backpack and took out some duct tape. "Here." He said while handing Manic the tape. "But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked." Shadow told him. Manic scoffed. "No problem, dude. I always have spare drums in my locker and the hallway make for a radical echo. Let's go, dudes!" Manic said as he fixed his drum stick, twirled it in his fingers for a bit then ran inside. The others followed him but Knuckles and Shadow. "You coming, Shadow?" Knuckles asked before going inside. "I'll catch up in a bit." Shadow told him. Knuckles nodded and went inside. Shadow sat down on the stairs leading into the school and took out his book so he could write to Prince Sonic. _"Dear Prince Sonic, how's life treating you in Mobius? Beat up any new robots or learn any new chaos energy spells? It's been pretty quiet here at KHS since the Battle of the Bands. We still animal up when we play music, which Manic just loves to show off. But I still can quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Shadow."_

As Shadow is writing to Prince Sonic, a bus pulls up in front of the school. A hooded figure gets out and he has very familiar looking red shoes. He pulls us his machine and turns it on. When the bus drives away, he starts to walk towards the school and the beeping on his machine is getting faster and louder. It is at its peak when he is in front of the statue. Curious as he is, he touches it but before he can get any further information on it, Shadow sees him messing with the portal. "Hey!" He shouts. The figure turns around and starts to run away. "What are you doing?! Wait! Stop!" Shadow shouts but he is too late. The figure gets on the bus but Shadow can't chase him because he doesn't want to get hit by a car. "Who was that?" Shadow asked himself. On the bus, the figure takes off his hood to reveal this worlds human Sonic! He sighs with relief. 'That was a close one. But hopefully I got enough data on the strange energy readings.' Sonic thought to himself.

Soon, the bus pulls in front of a different. Sonic goes through each of the doors till he reaches his destination. His lab with all the information he has been storing since he started going to school. He pins a picture of the statue of his build board and it has a question mark on it.

 ** _All:_** _Ahhh-ohhh…  
Ahhh-ohhh…  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Ha!_

 _Ahhh-ohhh  
The Friendship Games! _

Starts off with a determined Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Sticks, and Manic. Then shows Bunnie Rabbot, Rouge, Nicole, Mighty, Antoine, and a hesitant Sonic.

 _We've come this far  
And we're not goin' back (No way!) _**Knuckles vs. Mighty  
** _Prepare yourself  
Cause we're on the attack (Attack!)_

 _Won't have to fine us  
We'll be tracking you down (Right now!) _**Tails vs. Nicole  
** _And when we finished_ **Amy vs. Rouge** _  
We'll be takin' the crown_ **Manic vs. Bunnie**

 _All the way (All the way)_ **  
** _All the way to the Friendship Games_ **Shadow vs. Sonic** _  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go! _**Sticks vs. Antoine**

 _Hey! Ho!  
Hey! Let's go!_

 ** _Manic:_** _We studied  
And we're here to win_

 ** _All:_** _Whoa-oh_

 ** _Knuckles:_** _We're only telling you once_

 ** _Shadow:_** _Our chaos energy comes from the inside out_

 ** _Main six:_** _What you see's what you get  
Don't you ever forget_

 ** _All:_** _All the way (All the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Games  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Games  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!_

Sonic is now putting the finishing touches on his machine. He plans to use it to find the strange energy reading and capture some of it so he can learn more about it. Now Sonic is ready to learn about the strange energy readings.

 **That's it for the first chapter. This is my favorite Equestria Girls movie and I am so excited to start it. I already have Principal Cinch's character ready. I can't wait to see what y'all think. See y'all later. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the library, Shadow was talking to his friends about the mysterious boy he saw at the statue. "He was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to." Shadow told them. "Do you think he came through the portal from Mobius?" Tails asked while messing with one of his machines. "No, I'm pretty sure I would have noticed that. I think he was from over here." Shadow said. "Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another chaos energy being bent on world domination coming over from Mobius." Knuckles said while reading a book. "I agree. I have absolutely no interest in another fight against the powers of dark chaos energy. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with." Amy said while getting down from a ladder with a book in here hand. "Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what he was up to?" Shadow asked his friends. "I don't even wanna guess." Tails said. "Well, ya don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was!" Manic said while running up to his friends with a book in his hands.

Sticks stood up happily. "Ooh, ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?! The aliens who are hiding on the Earth?!" Sticks asked as she showed various books. Manic pushed her books down and said, "Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet they go to…"

"Sol Emerald Prep." Everyone but Shadow said. "Yeah, dudes. With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Lighting Bolt Hedgehog statue." Manic said. "Hmph. Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that?" Shadow asked. "Because the Sol Emerald Thunder Bolt Hedgehog are our biggest rivals?" Knuckles said. "Because even though they beat us in everything – soccer, tennis, golf – they still have to gloat!" Manic said while showing Shadow the various photos of the Thunder Bolts winning. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Hmph. Seems kinda silly to me." Shadow said bluntly. "Silly?!" Everyone but Shadow said. "So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too." Manic said. "Hmph. Well, it's not like we'll be fighting dark chaos energy beings." Shadow told them bluntly. "No. We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be chaos energy related to be important." Tails told him. Shadow sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal." Shadow apologized. Amy scoffed. "That's putting it mildly, Shadow. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation." Amy told him.

"I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two schools getting along?" Shadow asked. "Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything." Knuckles told him. Manic smiled. "Not anymore! This time, things are gonna be different." Manic told his friends. "What do you mean?" Shadow asked Manic. "Oh, you'll find out." Manic said then he smirked.

 _In the KHS gym_

Principal Aleena walked up on the stage along with Principal Sonia to talk to the students. "As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Knothole High School will be hosting our fellow students from Sol Emerald Prep as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games." Principal Aleena announced. All of the students had unenthused cheering and very sparse applause. "Since the fames only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on." Sally stood up and shouted, "You mean other than us losing?!" Principal Aleena nodded. "And that is exactly why I've asked Manic to come up and give you all a little, um… context." Both Principal Aleena and Vice Principal Sonia moved so Manic can talk to all of the students. "Thanks, Principal Aleena." Manic said then he cleared his throat. "I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Sol Emerald Prep at anything."

"Unless it's a "losing to Sol Emerald Prep" competition! "Cause we're really good at that!" Sticks shouted. Manic rolled his eyes and groaned. "And I know that KHS has never won the Friendship Games even once." Manic continued. "Oh jeez. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational." Amy said to Shadow. "Sol Emerald Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Lighting Bolt Hedgehogs!" The curtains started to open up to reveal a marching band playing music.

 ** _Manic:_** _We've fought chaos energy more than once  
And come out on top_

 ** _Chorus:_** _Oh, oh_

 ** _Manic:_** _There's other school, but none can make those claims_

 ** _Chorus:_** _Na, na-na-na-na, oh_

 ** _Manic:_** _Together We are Knothole  
Come and cheer our name_

 ** _Chorus:_** _Oh, oh_

 ** _Manic:_** _This will be our year to win these games_ Manic jumped off the stage and started to lead the marching band around the gym.

 ** _Manic and Chorus:_** _We'll always be Lighting Bolt Hedgehogs forever  
_ _And now our time has finally arrived  
_ _'_ _Cause we believe in the chaos magic of friendship  
_ _And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 ** _Students:_** _Hey!_

 ** _Manic:_** _We're not the school we were before_

 ** _Students:_** _Before!_

 ** _Manic:_** _Yeah, we're different now_ Manic then gestured to a drawing of Dark Shadow and Sonic's crown then gestured to the drawing of the other worlders.

 ** _Chorus:_** _Oh, oh_ _ **Students:**_ _Hey, hey!_

 ** _Manic:_** _We overcame the obstacles we faced_

 ** _Chorus:_** _Overcame the obstacles we faced_

 ** _Students:_** _Hey!_

 ** _Manic:_** _We're Knothole united_

 ** _Students:_** _Unite!_

 ** _Manic:_** _And we'll never bow_

 ** _Chorus:_** _Oh, oh_ _ **Students:**_ _Hey, hey!_

 ** _Manic:_** _So get ready to see us in the first place_

Then hedgehog ears and tails are thrown to all the students and they put them on.

 ** _All:_** _We'll always be Lighting Bolt Hedgehogs forever  
_ _(Three! Two! One! Go!)  
_ _And now our time has finally arrived  
_ _(Our time is now!)  
_ _'_ _Cause we believe in the chaos magic of friendship  
_ _And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive  
_ _At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na  
_ _Lightning Bolt Hedgehogs united together  
_ _Na, na, na-na-na-na  
_ _Lightning Bolt Hedgehogs united forever_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na  
_ _Lightning Bolt Hedgehogs united together  
_ _Na, na, na-na-na-na  
_ _Lightning Bolt Hedgehogs united forever_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na  
_ _Lightning Bolt Hedgehogs united together_

 ** _Manic:_** _We'll always be_ _Lighting Bolt Hedgehogs forever  
_ _And now our time has finally arrived  
_ _'Cause we believe in the chaos magic of friendship  
_ _And you know..._

 ** _All:_** _At the end of the day, it is we who survive  
_ _At the end of the day, it is we who survive!_ As Manic singing his solo, he started to glow and as he sung the final note. He gained his hedgehog ears and tail and his friends were getting excited because they have only gained their animal parts when playing music.

After all the students left, Manic met with his friends. "Manic, that was amazing! Even I feel like we can win!" Tails said excitedly. "I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Amy said excited. "Is anybody else wondering how Manic powered up with his animal parts without playing his drums?" Knuckles asked his friends. "I know, right? It's probably because I'm so radical!" Manic told them.

Shadow rolled his eyes in amusement. "Maybe. I mean, you are radical, but there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random." Shadow said. "Well, it would be nice if you all could get a handle on it. We'd like to keep chaos energy as far away from the Friendship as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating." Vice Principal Sonic told them as she walked up to the group. "We don't need chaos energy to defeat those rude-stuffy Sol Emerald Preppers." Amy said.

Everyone agreed except Amy, Shadow, and Sonia. Amy smiled. "Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit. Shadow, you came here from a world of chaos energy. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our chaos energy development." Vice Principal Sonia asked of him. "I'll do my best." Shadow said then Vice Principal Sonia left. "Okay. Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?" Manic asked. "Pie eating? Cake eating? Gnome destroying?" Sticks then gasped. "Pie-cake eating while destroying the gnomes?!" Sticks asked. "They won't even let us see what they're doing to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in." Knuckles said. "It could be anything." Tails said. Amy gasped. "Anything?! How will I pick the right outfit?! Amy said freaking out.

"Guys, I really want to help, but I think I better go focus on figuring out why Manic got his hedgehog ears and tail. See you later!" Shadow said then he left. "Sounds like he's got everything under control. Nothing to worry about." Sticks said as Shadow left.

Shadow was now in the library reading many books trying to figure out what happened to Manic back in the gym. Shadow groaned. He was so frustrated about this then he looked at his journal and decided to write to Prince Sonic. _"Hey, Sonic. Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as a prince and a hero. But I could really use your advice right now. You see, I've been given the job of keeping Chaos Energy under control at KHS, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it. And now after seeing Manic getting his hedgehog ears and tail the way he did, it makes me think his chaos energy might be… changing. Everyone is looking at me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down. But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship chaos energy to solve this."_

 **That's it for now. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. See y'all later. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

A school bell started to ring in Sol Emerald Prep. A nervous Sonic in his uniform stands with his books. He adjusts his bandana and pushes up his glasses. He takes a deep breath and he starts to walk past the students. He bumps into in. "Excuse me." He keeps walking but bumps into another one. "Sorry." He walks through two students talking. "Pardon me." Sonic sighs deeply.

Inside his lab, his puppy, Chip, is sleeping on his chair. His ear goes up indicating that his owner is coming. He jumps off the chair and goes to the door. Sonic opens the door and Chip flies through the air and falls into the trash can. "Chip? Chip?!" Sonic calls once he sits down in his chair. Chip barks as he jumps out of the trash can. He jumps into Sonic lap and licks his face. "There you are, little buddy." Sonic laughs as Chip is licking him. "Okay, okay." Sonic pulled out the device he has been working on. "Last night's field test confirmed it, Chip. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Knothole High." Chip growled. Sonic petted him to comfort him. "I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait. And soon, I'll have all the time I need." Chip jumped of his lap and Sonic moved his chair to his laptop with a picture of Chip eating a potato chip. "All of Sol Emerald Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research. If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program!" Sonic said while getting some papers out but he was so excited he fell out of his chair. "Whoa!" Chip then started to lick Sonic in his face again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Dean Blaze. "Sonic, you know the rules against pets." She told him.

"Well then, Chip isn't a pet, Dean Blaze. He's the focus of my research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implications." Sonic said as he got up and picked up Chip. "If you say so. But Dr. Robotnik is highly allergic, so I suggest you put on a clean shirt." Dean Blaze said as she picked off a piece of dog hair off Sonic's shirt. Sonic put Chip down. "Why?" Sonic asked confused. "Because he wants to see you." She told him. Sonic gasped excitedly. "Maybe he has news about my application to Everton!" Sonic said hopefully. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Are you sure that's what you really want?" Blaze asked Sonic. "Why wouldn't it be? A program that not only allows me to study about racing and getting faster and faster but also focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects? What a dream come true!" Sonic said excitedly. "But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own." Blaze explained to him. Sonic scoffed. "That is why it's called an "independent study program"." Sonic told her. Dean Blaze put her hand on his shoulder. "Sonic, I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself." Dean Blaze told him. "I guess." Sonic said to her while nervously rubbing his arm. 'It's not like I don't want friends. No one wants to be friends with me.' Sonic thought to himself. "Meet you in Dr. Robotnik's office in a few minutes?" Blaze asked. Sonic nodded.

Once Dean Blaze left, Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at Chip playing with a pull rope. "What's she so worried about? Everton is exactly what I need right now." Sonic took a deep breath. "Besides, it's not like I have anything else I have left to learn at Sol Emerald Prep." Sonic then changed his shirt and tie and left his small makeshift lab.

 ** _Sonic:_** _I've walked through all these halls before  
I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh  
There's nothin' in this school I don't know _Sonic looked through a window into a classroom then a student closed the blinds.  
 _In every class, my grade's the best  
In every class, I'm the fastest  
The highest score on every test  
I think that means it's time for me to go_

 _I know there's more that's out there  
And I just haven't found it yet  
I know there's more that's out there  
Another me I haven't met_

 _This school is full of people  
But still I don't belong _Sonic walked through the main foyer dodging other students.  
 _They only dream of winning  
Look at me like something's wrong _Sonic is standing in the main foyer trying to avoid the looks of the passing students. He then walks off.  
 _Maybe I'm better off alone  
Will I find what I'm lookin' for  
If I just do it on my own?_

 _I know there's more that's out there  
Something to fill this hole inside  
I know there's more that's out there  
And I'm not afraid to try_

 _There's only so much this school can offer  
And I'm not saying that it's wrong  
But I know there's more that's out there  
_ _'_ _Cause I've been searching all alone_

 _Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls  
So much to learn, I can't see it all  
There's somethin' out there callin' me  
And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see_

 _'_ _Cause I know there's more that's out there  
Another place, another way  
And I know there's more that's out there  
And I'll find someday!_

 _I'll find out someday…_

Sonic is now standing outside of Dr. Robotnik's office. He takes a deep breath and walks in. The room is dark except for the light shining on the main desk. Dean Blaze shows him where he can sit. Once Sonic sits down, Silver closes the door. "Silver? Why is my brother here?" Sonic asked. "As an alumni, Dr. Robotnik thought he could provide some unique perspective." Dean Blaze told him. "Perspective on what?" Sonic asked. "Why, the Friendship Games, of course." Dr. Robotnik said as he turned his chair around to face Sonic. "You competed in the games, did you not, Silver?" Silver coughed. "I did." Silver said. "And you happen to recall who won?" Dr. Robotnik asked. Silver laughed smugly. "Sol Emerald Prep did. We always win." Silver said while looked more at Dean Blaze then Dr. Robotnik. "We always win."

"Why did you ask to see me?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, I'll be honest. It doesn't matter whether or not Sol Emerald Prep wins or loses." Dr. Robotnik started at he got out of his chair, went to the trophy case in his office and cleaned one of the trophies. "The important thing is we are expected to win because Sol Emerald Prep has a reputation." Dr. Robotnik walked over to Sonic. "And that reputation… my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you've done here. And you've done quite a lot, haven't you?" Dr. Robotnik asked. "I don't know, I guess." Sonic said. Dr. Robotnik then walked around Sonic and went back to his desk to sit down. "Oh, don't be modest. You're the best student this school has ever seen. Your grades are sky-high and you are the fastest kid in the whole city. What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete." Dr. Robotnik said. Sonic pushed up his glasses and adjusted his bandana. "In the Friendship Games?" Sonic asked. "Look, Blue Blur, I know it's not really your thing, but representing this school is kind of a big deal. Plus, they could really use your help." Silver said to Sonic. "It seems Knothole high is undergoing something of a renaissance. Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This cannot happen!" Dr. Robotnik told him. "But, Dr. Robotnik, I can't possibly participate in the games. My work here is very-" Sonic started but was interrupted. "Ah, yes. Your work, Blaze, could you and Sliver find my contact sheet of the Everton Independent Study Program?" Dr. Robotnik asked. "Of course." Dean Blaze said then she and Silver left Sonic and Dr. Robotnik alone. "I understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal. In return for contributing your agile mind and fast legs to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved. Thought, I suppose I could also have it… denied. What do you think I should do?" Dr. Robotnik said as he pulled a file from his desk, read it quickly, then set it on his desk. He pushed a little closer to Sonic. Sonic was looking everywhere but Dr. Robotnik as he was talking. 'I have no choice. I have to compete in the games even though I really don't want to.'

Now Sonic was getting his stuff together for the Friendship Games at Knothole high. Chip grabbed Sonic's shirt and pulled on it as Sonic picked it up. Sonic groaned. "Come on, Chip! I was always gonna go to Knothole High for the Friendship Games." Chip released the shirt and it hit Sonic in the face. "The only different is now is that I have to compete. Besides, it's not like Dr. Robotnik gave me much of a choice." Sonic said as he put his shirt in his backpack. Chip whimpered. Sonic petted him and Chip wagged his tail happily. "I know, Chip. I don't like it either. I probably won't be able to collect as much data as I thought." Sonic said as he was petting Chip. Sonic then grabbed his device. "But maybe I can still get some." Sonic said happily. He grabbed some string, put it though the small hole at the top, and tied it around his neck. Chip whimpered and put a paw on Sonic's arm. Sonic picked Chip up and hugged him. "Chip, I wouldn't leave without you. Just remember to be quiet. And try not to shed." Sonic told him as he put Chip into his backpack. He zipped up his backpack and left his lab.

 **That's it for now. Next chapter Knothole High meets this worlds Sonic. I will be starting school very soon so updates will be slower for all my stories. I thought y'all should know now. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic walked outside to the busses in front of Nicole and the others who are participating in the Friendship Games. "Dean Blaze, I'm not really sure where to go." Sonic said as Dean Blaze was looking at her clipboard. "One second, Sonic." Dean Blaze said as she walked away for a few minutes. "You could try the end of the line!" Nicole said sourly. 'Sonic thinks he's all that. He doesn't deserve to cut in front of me.' Nicole thought to herself. Sonic pushed up his glasses and adjusted his bandana. "What did you say?" Sonic asked. "Just that someone as smart as you should definitely go first." Nicole said in a fake sweet voice. "I… I didn't mean to. I just wanted to ask Dean Blaze." Sonic started then Dean Blaze came back. "This is the right bus, Sonic. Go ahead." Then Dean Blaze left again. "I… I didn't mean to cut in front." Sonic said sadly. Nicole scoffed and said, "Well, it's too late now." Sonic sighed. 'I didn't mean to cut.' Sonic thought to himself as he got onto the bus. "Are we gonna win?!" Bunnie Rabbot asked Sonic as he got on the bus. "I… don't know." Sonic said as he adjusted his bandana. "Wrong answer! Try again, darling! Are we gonna win?!" Bunnie asked again. "Um… I guess. But… well… I heard that KHS is doing well now. You know, with their reputation. And, of course, it's not better than ours. But we can't let them win, right?" Sonic said with a little confidence in his voice. Everyone looked at Sonic sourly. 'I can't do anything right. I just want these games over with so I can go to Everton.' Sonic thought to himself. "You're gonna have to take a seat!" The bus driver told Sonic. Sonic walked down the bus and he couldn't get a seat till he sat at the very end of the bus. He sat down and saw someone he knew. "Hi, Mighty." Mighty looked at Sonic. "That was a really bad speech, dude. You should consider not speaking in public." He told him simply with no emotion in his voice.

The bus started to move and Sonic sighed in sadness as he unzipped his backpack. "Well, Chip, as least I've got you with me." Sonic said as he petted Chip. Chip whimpered a little as looked at Antione watching a video about swords and fencing. "You have got to see thiz." He said then he showed Sonic the very bright screen. Sonic groaned in discomfort as the bright video. 'Great, as if my eyesight wasn't already bad enough.'

With the Sonicbooms, they were practicing music. They were hoping that the Friendship Games has a music competition. When they finished, they reverted back to their normal forms since they always get their animal ears and tails when they play music. "I hope the Friendship Games has a music competition, because we would totally rock it, dudes!" Manic said then he played a sick drum solo. Shadow scoffed. "We're supposed to keep Chaos Energy out of the Friendship Games, remember, Manic?" Shadow told him. Manic rolled his eyes. "Easier said than done, Shadow. I'm sure in Mobius, Chaos Energy does whatever you want. But…" Amy said. Shadow sighed. "This isn't Mobius." Shadow looked down in defeat. Knuckles put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, when it comes to Chaos Energy, I'm sure you'll figure it out, Shadow." Knuckles said confidently. "And while Shadow works on keeping Chaos Energy out of the games, I've been working on what to put in!" Amy said excitedly. "Amy, what do you think you are gonna do?" Knuckles asked curiously. "Well, I had a little time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms!" Amy said excited as she brought out all sorts of uniforms for all of her friends. "You really didn't have to do that." Manic told Amy. "I know." Amy said simply. "No. You really didn't have to." Knuckles said as he pulled out an outfit that looked like it was for him. "I know!" Amy said as she giggled with excitement.

The bus from Sol Emerald Prep arrived at Knothole High safely. Dr. Robotnik got out of the bus as well as Dean Blaze and was greeted by Principal Aleena and Vice Principal Sonia. "Vice Principal Sonia can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Dr. Robotnik. There have been quite a few changes since your last visit." Principal Aleena said. "Oh, yes, Principal Aleena. I'm sure that would be fascinating." Dr. Robotnik said as he and Principal Aleena walked into the school. Vice Principal Sonia and Dean Blaze hugged as they greeted each other. "Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Blaze. Even if it means another defeat." Vice Principal Sonia said as she and Dean Blaze left their hug. "Thank you, Vice Principal Sonia, but I heat it's not going to be so easy this time.

Sonic, still dazed from the video, exited the bus and Bunnie Rabbot pushed him out of the way causing him to fall on Rouge. "Comin' though!" Bunnie shouted. Rouge looked at Sonic annoyed. "Seriously?" She said angrily. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to." Sonic said as he fidgeted with his bandana nervously. Sonic groaned as he got up. "Oh, sorry. Why don't you go ahead?" Sonic said politely. "You are such a sweetie!" Nicole said kindly. "I am watching you!" Nicole said in a sour voice as she walked away. Antione continued to watch his video as he exited the bus. "Yes. Get zhem!" He shouted. "You are kinda being a doormat right now." Mighty told Sonic. Sonic sighed in sadness. He was taken out of it when the device around his neck started to beep. 'The strange energy. Yes, hopefully I can start collecting some data on the strange energy here.' Sonic looked around and saw that no one from his school was watching him so he walked away and allowed his device to lead the way to where the strange energy was coming from. 'This is awesome! I knew that I would find some of the energy but I didn't think I would find it this fast.' Sonic thought to himself excitedly. Sonic started to walk up the steps to KHS. "Hi, Sonic." A student said. When Sonic didn't acknowledge them, they shrugged their shoulders and walked away. Sonic continued to walk through the school and started to notice all of the students say his name like they know him.

"Hey, Sonic!"

"Hi, Sonic."

"Hi, Sonic."

"Hey, you. Lookin' radical."

Sonic smiled nervously. 'What is going on? How does everyone know my name?' Sonic thought to himself. "Hey, everyone." Sonic said. "Hey, what's happenin'?"

"Really nice to see you."

"Sonic, how are you doing?"

"Sonic, what up dude!" Sonic laughed nervously. "Hey. Hi. Uh, good." Sonic said as he turned around to talk to the passing students then he bumped into someone knocking off his glasses and bandana. "Sonic?" I almost didn't recognize you." Sally said as she helped him up. Sonic started to look around for his glasses since he is blind without them and his bandana. "When did you start wearin' glasses and a bandana?" Sally asked. "Um, I have been wearing them for pretty much my whole life." Sonic told her as he was squinting to see better. "Oh, so how long are you here for?" Sally asked. "Oh, just for the Friendship Games." Sally smiled happily. "Right. Of course. We'll totally win with you here." Sally said as she tied Sonic bandana back on and put his glasses on. Sonic looked at him. 'She is kinda cute but I don't have anything in common with her.' Then his device beeped again. "Uh, I gotta go." Sonic said as he looked at his device and ran off. "Uh, okay. Bye?" Sally sighed in defeat as Sonic ran off.

Meanwhile in the music room, Amy was looking at all the outfits that her friends were wearing and making sure that they were perfect. "Uh, Amy, these outfits are amazing, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear? You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start." Knuckles told his friend. Amy scoffed. "Don't be silly, Knuckles! Putting effort into clothes is what I live for, and spending time on my friends fills me with energy!" Amy shouted. Suddenly, she was surround by pink energy and started to get her hedgehog tail and ears. She even got a big yellow hammer that she called Piko Piko. Everyone gasped in excitement at Amy's transformation. 'Great. More chaos energy.' Shadow thought to himself. "I guess she means mostly chaos energy." Shadow said.

Sonic device started to beep even louder and faster. Suddenly it opened up on its own. 'Weird. It's not supposed to do that.' Sonic thought to himself as he adjusted his glasses and bandana. The device started to absorb a pink energy and form a small ball in the center.

Amy started to get weaker as the chaos energy began to drain inside her. Knuckles, now that you mention it, I suppose I could use a tiny break." Amy said as her hedgehog ears, tail, and her hammer disappeared and she fainted. "I told you." Then the door to the music room opened and shocked everyone as the person entered the room.

 **Leaving it at that for now. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please. And thanks, y'all for your patience in the story. See y'all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the music room opened to reveal Sonic. "Sonic?" Everyone said happily. "Uh, yeah? I'm Sonic." He said. 'This is really starting to frustrate me. How does everyone know me? I don't even know anyone here.' Sonic thought to himself. "Well, I'll be. Dude, why didn't you tell us that you were coming?" Knuckles said as he patted his friend's back. Shadow smiled at Sonic being here. 'Finally, Sonic came but why didn't he tell me?' Shadow thought to himself. "Sonic, those glasses and that bandana. And honestly, what are you wearing? It's so… weird." Amy said. Now Sonic was confused and annoyed. 'I need my glasses and my bandana is cool.' Sonic thought to himself. "Uhhh, this is my uniform." Sonic told them group as he gestured to his white shirt, green button up jacket, blue tie, green pants, and green shoes with an emerald on it. "Your uniform for what?" Tails asked. "Uhh, for… Sol Emerald Prep. But why does everyone at this school know who I am?" Sonic asked clearly confused.

"Did you just say "Sol Emerald Prep"?" Manic asked. Then Chip got out of Sonic's backpack and barked happily. "Chip!" Tails and Amy said happily. Sonic gasped in surprise. "You know my dog's name, too?" Sonic said as he carefully put Chip back in his backpack.

Principal Aleena and Dr. Robotnik were coming around the music room as Sonic was in the music room. "And our music room program has especially taken off." Aleena gasped at the person she saw. "Sonic?" Sonic eyes grew wide and he rolled them in annoyance. 'Even the Principal! How do everyone at this school know who I am?' Sonic thought to himself. "This is getting ridiculous." Sonic said. "I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student." Dr. Robotnik said as he walked into the music room. "Your student?" Principal Aleena said surprised. "The smart and athletic ones are always curious. I'll return him to check in with the rest of his classmates." Dr. Robotnik said as he and Sonic left the building. "I didn't know Sonic had a twin brother." Principal Aleena said. "He doesn't! That Sonic is obviously the Sonic of this world since it couldn't possibly the Sonic from the animal world since the Sonic from the animal world doesn't go to Sol Emerald Prep, wear glasses, or a bandana." Sticks said like it was obvious. Principal Aleena was silent for a few minutes. "Never mind." Then Principal Aleena left the music room.

Outside KHS Sonic was talking to Dr. Robotnik. "I'm sorry, Dr. Robotnik. I was just following these strange readings. It's weird. I think the strange readings were coming from those students in the music room and…" Before Sonic could finish, Dr. Robotnik interrupted him. "Sonic, what you do in your free time is of little interest to me, but while you're here, I… all of Sol Emerald Prep, in fact, requires your complete and utter focus." Then Sonic remembered everyone knowing him. "But why does everyone at this school seem to know me?" Sonic asked. "Perhaps they're trying to confuse you. Perhaps they're trying to lure you away." Dr. Robotnik said simply. "It didn't feel like anyone was trying to lure me, sir." Sonic said as he was fiddling with his bandana. "I don't know what they're planning, but I guarantee, it isn't to help us win." Dr. Robotnik said as he looked at KHS.

Meanwhile, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Sticks, and Manic were walking in the halls of KHS talking about this worlds Sonic. "I can't believe our world's Sonic goes to Sol Emerald Prep!" Amy complained. "Dudes, are you sayin' that Sonic's gonna play against us? He'd never do that!" Manic exclaimed. "Guys, our Sonic wouldn't." Tails added to remind everyone. Now Shadow was annoyed and angry. "Our Sonic is a prince and hero in Mobius and an expert in Chaos energy and Friendship and Good Chaos Energy! And if he was here, we'd have already figured out why chaos energy is randomly popping up during pep rallies and costume changes." Shadow said angrily. Everyone looked at him worried. Shadow took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just frustrated that I haven't heard back from him." Shadow said while looking at his book that he uses to write to Sonic. "Shadow, remember, Sonic is a prince and a hero in Mobius. Probably got his own problems to deal with." Knuckles told his friend. "I agree with Knuckles. We certainly can't expect him to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever. Especially if it's to deal with something as minor as a few random animal power-ups." Amy added. "But they aren't minor! Chaos Energy came into this world when I stole Sonic's crown. It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust. If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way you keep it under control…" Shadow started but was too scared to finish his sentence. Tails put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Shadow, I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out." Tails told him. "Shadow, don't you remember, you were the one who helped us understand what was going on with the other worlders." Knuckles told him. Shadow leaned against the locker and looked down in sadness. "I guess. But it was Sonic that really figured out what we needed to defeat them." Shadow said. "But don't you remember, Shadow? What we needed to defeat them was you." Amy said while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shadow sighed and smiled at his friends. "Okay. I can do it." Everyone cheered happily at their friend who needed some cheering up. "Come on, dudes and dudettes! Let's see if we can find any info about the first event and come up with a strategy." Shadow thought to himself for a minute till Manic shook him out of his thoughts. "You coming, Shads?" Manic asked. "I'll… catch up with guys in a bit." Manic gave him a thumbs up and left. 'Maybe I can visit Sonic and talk to him in person.' Shadow thought to himself.

Shadow walked outside of KHS and opened his journal and it was blank. Shadow sighed in sadness. "Sonic still hasn't responded back to me yet." With Sonic, his device started to beep again. 'Again? Okay, lead the way.' Sonic thought to himself as he started to go in the direction his device was telling him to go. Shadow was now standing in front of the portal. "Maybe I can try to get to Sonic through the portal." Sonic reached the statue and his device opened again. 'More energy? Perfect!' Sonic thought to himself. Shadow put his hand on the statue and it started to drain his energy. He dropped the journal in surprise. "Hey, let me go!" Shadow shouted as he struggled against the statue. Meanwhile, Sonic was trying to close his device as it was absorbing the strange energy. After a minute or two, Sonic finally got it closed causing both him and Shadow to fall to the ground. Sonic and Shadow rubbed their head and Shadow noticed Sonic on the round as well. "What did you do?!" Shadow asked in an annoyed voice. Before Sonic could answer, Dean Blaze called for him. "Sonic, you have to check in with the others." She told him. 'Thank you, Dean Blaze.' Then Sonic ran off. Shadow tried to go through the portal again but it failed. It was just a normal statue. "Where's the portal?!" Shadow shouted clearly upset. He grunted as he tried even harder to get though. "Where's the portal?!" He shouted again even more upset. 'No, no nononononono. How can it close?' Shadow thought to himself.

 **That's it for now. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Now in the KHS gym, there was little to no social talk going on between either of the schools. Everyone was too determined to win to talk to one another. Now with Shadow and his friends were heading to the gym for the party in their new outfits made by Amy. "Shadow, what do you mean by "the portal's gone"?" Knuckles asked. Shadow scoffed in annoyance. "I mean it's gone. It's closed. It's not there anymore! I tried several times and it didn't work." Shadow told him. "How did that happen, dude?" Manic asked as they entered the gym. "I don't know. But my gut is telling me that it has something to do with that Sonic." Shadow said while looking at this world's Sonic, who was looking for the strange energy in KHS. He kept bumping into people and he kept saying sorry every time he hit someone. "What in the heck is he up to?" Knuckles asked as Sonic bumped into Bunnie. She looked at him in annoyance as Sonic backed away. "Leave this to me." Shadow said as he walked over to Sonic, who was looking at the device. "Sonic, what have you been up to?" Shadow asked making Sonic do a flinch since no one really talks to him very often and was scared that someone would find out what he was doing. "Me? Oh, I was just going, uh…" Sonic was trying to say but Bunnie interrupted him. "Who wants to know?!" She asked Shadow. "Um, we do, dude." Manic told her. "All right, everyone. Let's not get too competitive before the games even start." Knuckles said hoping to calm the tension. "Sorry, dude but the games aren't really competitive since we've never lost." Mighty told Knuckles. "Hey, that's not very nice!" Tails told Mighty. "Sorry, Hun, but these games aren't about being nice." Rouge told Tails. "Well, you might use a little tact." Amy told Rouge. Sonic backed away from the rivals and bumped into Sticks.

"Hi, I'm Sticks." Sticks said while holding out her hand to shake Sonic's. "Oh, hello. I'm Sonic." Sonic said while shaking her hand. Sticks shook it a little too hard causing Sonic's bandana and glass to fall off slightly. "I know. You look just like my friend. His name is Sonic too." She told him. "That's… heh, awkward." Sonic said while fixing his glasses and bandana. "What's that?" Sticks asked pointing at the device around his neck. "Well, it's kinda like a spectrometer. I built it to track EM frequencies, but somehow it can also contain anomalies." Sonic told her. Sonic sighed when he could tell she didn't understand anything he said. "It measures things."

"Oh, so like the party or how safe we are from beavcoons?" Sticks asked. "Yeah, though it doesn't look much of a party to me. Also, what is a beavcoon?" Sonic asked. 'I have heard a lot of strange things in my life but never something like that.' Sonic thought to himself. "I know. Something is definitely missing and we need to protect everyone from beavcoons and aliens!" Sticks told him. Then she got an idea. "Come on!" She said then she grabbed his arms and she ran off with him to get something. "Wait, you still never explained beavcoons!"

Principal Aleena got up onto the stage to talk to the students in the gym. "Hello, everyone! I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Sol Emerald Prep Academy and welcome them to KHS." Principal Aleena said. Meanwhile, Sticks was placing new snacks for everyone and defenses on the windows and some on the ceiling. Then she and Sonic were pushing two big boxes into the gym. "Uhh, question, what in the world are in these?" Sonic asked as he was pushing the box. "One is a party cannon and the other is a defense cannon that can shoot aliens and beavcoons. Plus, it also helps set up my defenses faster." Sticks said like it was obvious. "And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that KHS has elected to compete I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for." Principal Aleena said. Sticks gave the DJ some music to keep away the beavcoons and aliens, and now everyone was talking to one another and dancing to the music. "Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sonic asked. "Absolutely!" Then Stick set off the cannons which set party streamers everywhere and now the gym was protected from beavcoons and aliens. Then Sticks started to glow, she got her badger ears and her badger tail. "Ooh, floaty! Hopefully, I can fly away from the aliens before the abduct me." Sticks said. Sonic looked in awe then his device started to hum and suck the chaos energy from Sticks, which caused her to become exhausted. "Aw! Oh. I'm party pooped and too tired to run from the beavcoons." Sticks said as she turned back to normal.

Now with Sonic device open, it sends a small bolt of lightning out and a forest appears in the gym. Sonic mouth opens in surprises. 'What the heck?! How is there a forest in the gym?! What is going on? I better close this thing?' Sonic thought to himself as he closed his device. He struggled to close it but succeeded and when he did the forest disappeared. 'What is going on? What kind of energy is this?' Sonic thought to himself.

Dr. Robotnik then tapped the microphone causing feedback stopping everyone's fun. He cleared his throat. "I'd like to thank Principal Aleena for her unconventional welcome. It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Knothole High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Sol Emerald Prep continues to field its top twelve students. It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses, your school remains committed to its ideals, however misguided they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome." Dr. Robotnik said then he left the stage.

The students again looked at their rival school in pure competition mode. Sticks then walked over to her friends and she pinched her nose to calm her headache. "Sorry, Sticks. I thought your party additions and defenses were awesome." Knuckles said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I agree. They definitely helped break the ice among the schools." Tails told her. "Yeah, I just wish that Dr. Robotnik hadn't frozen it again." Amy said. "Yeah, he's not nice." Sticks said calmly and seemly exhausted. "You alright, Sticks?" Shadow asked his friend. "I don't know. Everyone started having fun and the beavcoons went away after Sonic and I fired the party cannons and defense cannons then I badgered up." Sticks explained. "Of course you did." Shadow said. 'How is everyone getting their chaos energy without playing music? First Manic, then Amy, and now Sticks. I really wish Sonic would respond back with an answer.' Shadow thought to himself. "But then all of a sudden the chaos energy just drained right out of me." Sticks said taking Shadow out of his thoughts. "Wait, what do you mean "drained out of you"?" Shadow asked confused. "Hey. Where is that other Sonic?" Knuckles asked noticing that Sonic was missing. "Oh. He's right…" Then Sticks looked around and noticed that he was gone. "uh, well, he was right here." Sticks said confused on where Sonic was.

 **That's it for now! Thanks for reading this chapter. See y'all later! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

_The next day_

"Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrill to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the KHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale." Vice Principal Sonia said over the P.A. system. Now in the main foyer the twelve KHS students and the twelve Sol Emerald Prep students were standing together. Even the other students from the other schools were in the main foyer. "Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon! You'll be scored on bird house building, chemistry, and everything in between. But remember, only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck!" Dean Blaze said.

 ** _Shadow and the Lightning Bolt Hedgehogs:_** _Ho! We're gonna take you down  
Ho! We're gonna take you down!  
Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!)  
Take you down! (Down, down, down)_

 ** _Nicole and Thunder Bolt Hedgehogs:_** _(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out  
(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)  
Take you out! (We're here to take you out!)  
Take you out!_

 ** _Lightning Bolts:_** _We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way  
Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay  
United strong, yeah, we'll take you down  
You're not so tough, now you're in our town_

In the first trial, each student was paired in teams of two with their schools. While Sol Emerald Prep built some amazing bird houses, Sticks built one that was so incredible that the judges dropped their clipboard in surprise. When the one of the teams from Sol Emerald Prep walked off with their bird house and Dr. Robotnik looked at them disappointed. They dropped their bird house in fear and it broke. Dr. Robotnik then pinched his nose to appease his headache. 'Idiots. How did they fail? No matter, we are still in this.'

 _All of the times we lost before  
Not about to give up, we're only bringin` it more  
We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat  
Hope you didn't spend money `cause you're losin` this bet!_

 _You've got nothin` on us  
Na, na, na-na-na, na  
Let's go, Lightening Bolts!  
You've got nothin` on us  
Na, na, na-na-na, na  
Let's go, Lightning Bolts Hedgehog!_

 **** ** _Thunder Bolts:_** _Talk a little too much for a school that never wins  
Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin  
We are Sol Emerald Prep High and we have a reputation  
Every little moment is about our education_

Now onto chemistry, the KHS students were have trouble since they had to not only make a chemical change color but also make foam using certain chemicals. While at least three students from KHS failed, many of the other students from Sol Emerald Prep were being rude to the others from KHS that failed but Tails and Manic supported them with kindness and friendship.

 _Put your ear to the ground  
Listen to that sound  
You're a house of cards  
And it's about to fall down (fall down)  
About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground_

 _You've got nothin` on us  
Na, na, na-na-na, na  
Let's go, Thunder Bolts!  
You've got nothin` on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na  
Let's go, Thunder Bolts Hedgehogs!_

 ** _Lightning Bolts:_** _Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you  
Step aside, it's that we defeat you  
Sol Emerald Prep yourself `cause you're about to go  
Down, down, down, down_

One by one, students from KHS and Sol Emerald Prep were losing in the spelling bee while Shadow and Sonic were succeeding.

 ** _Thunder Bolts:_** _Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you  
Just give up before we have to break you  
Knothole, you're about go  
Down, down, down, down_

Now in the final competition of the first round, it's Sonic vs Shadow. It's a math equation. The two of them are slowly walking up the stair to the stage while one team is cheering for their teammate while the other is telling him to win or else.

 ** _Lightning Bolts:_** _Take it up to the top  
`Cause we know we can win_

 ** _Thunder Bolts:_** _Maybe you should just stop  
`Cause we've seen you give in_

 ** _Lightning Bolts:_** _We believe in ourselves  
And we've got what it takes_

 ** _All:_** _And we're not gonna stop_

 ** _Sonic:_** _I can't wait 'till this is all over  
There's so much more that's going on_

 ** _Shadow:_** _And before these games are over  
I'll find out just what he's done_

 ** _All:_** _Can he do it? Will he make it?  
Who will win it? Who will take it?_

 _Can he do it? Will he make it?  
Who will win it? Who will take it?_

 _Who's the winner? Who's the reject?  
How did he answer?_

As both Shadow and Sonic presented their answers to Dr. Robotnik to see if it was right he pointed to Shadow and said, "Incorrect!" Shadow then had a disappointed look. 'Dang it. I lost.' Sonic, on the other hand, smiled at his success. 'Yes! We're winning! That means I'm even closer to my new school.' Sonic thought to himself. "That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Sonic and Sol Emerald Prep!" Sonic smiled at his success and hoped that other students would praise him but they all just sighed and had scattered applause.

Manic ran up to Shadow and high fived him for his amazing work. "That was radical!" Sonic shouted. "Awe-inspiring!" Amy said happily as she and the others walked on stage. "But we didn't win!" Shadow said. Knuckles put his arms around in friend in a comforting way. "Dude, that was as close to winning as Knothole's ever been." Dean Blaze walked on stage and present the six students from each school that was moving on. "After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event." On KHS, Amy, Manic, Knuckles, Tails, Sticks, and Shadow were moving on while Sonic, Nicole, Rouge, Mighty, Antoine, and Bunnie moved on from Sol Emerald Prep. Sonic looked at the group from KHS and looked dishearten since they all looked like good friends and they cheered even though they lost while his team didn't even cheer for each other. Sonic walked down the stairs and Sally greeted him again hoping to win his affection. "Congratulations! You were really great!" Sally told him then Sonic device started to hum again indicating that the strange energy he has been tracking is near and he left to follow it. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." Sonic told her as he left. "Okay, then. Aw." Sally said disappointed.

Sonic followed the six friends outside and watched as they had a conversation then they all separated but Tails went to the bushes, sat down, opened his backpack to reveal a robot puppy. Sonic followed him. The bushes rustled and Sonic appeared and Tails just smiled. "Do you wanna give him a treat?" Tails asked kindly. Sonic smiled and sat down next to him. "Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle his pet into school. Though I have never seen a robot for a pet." Tails giggled a bit. "Well, my parents are allergic to fur and my mom is afraid of reptile and bugs so since I can't have a pet I just built one. Later I decided that one wasn't enough." Then Tails opened his backpack more to reveal a bird, and lizard that were robots as well. "Oh, wow. These are incredible. All I have is Chip." Sonic said as he opened his backpack to reveal Chip. Chip popped out panting happily to see the sunlight and someone new. Tails picked him up and got a good look at him. "It really is uncanny. Does he talk?" Tails asked. 'That's a weird question. Maybe he is just so used to his robots and maybe they can talk that he forgets that real animals can't talk or something.' Sonic thought to himself. "Um, not that I know of." Sonic said confused. "Congratulations on winning, by the way. Though, it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it." Tails said while scratching Chip's belly. Sonic sighed. "No one at my school gets excited about anything they didn't do themselves." Sonic said while looking away from Tails slowly. "That sounds terrible." Tails said. Sonic stayed silent. Tails thought to himself for a moment them remembered what his mom told him.

Tails walked over to Sonic and gave him a hug but was awkward about it. "Um… what are you doing?" Sonic asked clearly uncomfortable. "Hugs make everyone feel better." Tails told him. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well, that's ridiculous. But…" After a few moments Sonic did indeed start to feel better just because of a simple hug. Sonic hugged Tails back and they left the hug. "It actually kind of works." Then Sonic realized something. "I'm on the other team and you just lost. Why are you being so nice to me?" Sonic asked clearly confused. Tails smiled. "You looked like you needed it." Tails said happily then Tails started to glow a golden color. He floated into the air gained his fox ears and his twin fox tails. Sonic gasped in surprise. "Whoa!" Suddenly his device started to fly up in the air and started to drain Tails of his Chaos Energy. Sonic tried his best to close his device but it just didn't want to. Suddenly, portals started to open all around him, Tails, and Chip. Some kind of rabbit exited one of the portals, Chip barked at it and started to chase it. Chip and bunny started to jump through each portal. "Chip!" Chip was jumping so much, he didn't notice where he was going. He then got in the of the Chaos Energy coming from Tails and into the device around Sonic's neck. "Chip!"

Sonic quickly closed the device and Tails grabbed Chip and they slowly went down to the ground and Tails' fox ears and twin tails disappeared. Tails shuddered at the sudden feeling of weakness. 'What happened? My Chaos Energy feels like it was drained out of me.' Tails thought to himself as he handed Chip to Sonic. Sonic hugged Chip in fear since he has been hit with strange energy. "Chip, are you okay?" Sonic asked worried. "Um… yeah, I'm kinda hungry though." Chip told him. Sonic sighed in relief then realized what just happened. Both Sonic and Chip screamed in fear. Sonic dropped Chip in fear and started to run away. "Sonic, wait up!" Chip shouted as he started to chase him. Tails sighed. "Bye."

 **That's it for now. Don't forget to fav, follow, review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic ran into KHS in fear of his talking dog. 'What is going on? One moment, Chip is barking like he normally does and now he is talking like me. HOW?!' Sonic thought to himself. "Sonic, wait up!" Chip shouted as he was chasing Sonic. Sonic kept running till he hit a dead end in the hallway. Sonic backed up to the wall and looked at Chip nervously. "Sonic, what happened? What did you run away like that?" Chip asked. "Um, oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the glowing boy in the front of the school, or the hole in space. Or my talking dog!" Sonic shouted. Chip scratched his ear and said, "Yeah. Weird, right?" Sonic walked closer to his dog and went to his knees to be closer to him. "Are you okay? How did you feel? What happened? Where did you go?" Sonic asked Chip. Chip licked Sonic to make him stop talking and asking questions. "Hey, one question at a time! This is pretty new to me, too." Chip explained. Sonic blushed. "Sorry."

"All I know is I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing and then I was somewhere else. Next thing I knew, I was back in that nice boy's arms and I could talk! I don't really understand why I couldn't before. I mean, it's so easy like running after squirrels." Chip told his owner. Sonic smiled. 'Chip is okay but it's so weird. How can Chip talk now when he couldn't before?' Sonic thought to himself then a voice took him out of his thoughts. "Sonic." Sonic stood up and saw Dr. Robotnik coming from around the corner. Sonic opened a locker nearby and pointed inside. "Chip, quick! Hide in here!" Sonic told him then Chip jumped inside and Sonic closed the locker just as Dr. Robotnik came up to him. "Who are you talking to?" Dr. Robotnik asked. Sonic started to mess with his bandana nervously. "Um, myself. It's a nervous habit. Were you looking for me?"

"Indeed, I was. Quite a coincidence that the KHS students moving on to next event are the same nice students who were so interested in you, don't you think?" Dr. Robotnik asked. "I'm not sure." Sonic said nervously. "Perhaps you should get to know them after all." Dr. Robotnik suggested. "But I thought you didn't want me to, sir." Sonic said reminding him what he said earlier. "Let's just say I'm covering my bases. Who knows? Perhaps they will reveal to you the secret behind Knothole High's newfound success." Dr. Robotnik said while walking up closer to him and puts his hands on his shoulders in excitement. "I don't know. Spying feels kind of… wrong." Sonic told him. Dr. Robotnik removed his hands, turned around, and started to walk away. "Well, it's your decision, Sonic. It's not as if your application hangs in the balance." He stops to say this before walking away completely, "On second thought, yes, it does."

Sonic hugged himself worried and nervous. Chip got out of the locker and said, "Man, he's awful. What are you going to do?" Chip asked. Sonic sighed while leaning at the lockers and slowly sits down. "I don't know, Chip. I don't know." Chip walked over to him and sat by him comfortingly.

Now in another part of the school, Tails was telling his friends about his Chaos Energy experience. "All I did was give Sonic a hug. Then I foxed up." Tails explained. Shadow groaned in frustration. "I just don't get it. Amy's chaos energy came out when she made up outfits. Sticks's when she fixed the party and put up those defenses and now Tails." Shadow said clearly frustrated. 'How is all this Chaos Energy being activated? I really need Prince Sonic's help now before things get worse.' Shadow thought to himself. "And then Sonic's pendant thingy just pulled the chaos energy right out of me. I couldn't even stand up." Tails told his friends. "Like me at the party!" Sticks said. "Or me right before we met Sonic!" Amy said. Sticks gasped. "It's all a conspiracy! The aliens are here to steal our chaos energy!" Sticks shouted. "Sticks, I don't think that's it. I think Sonic is stealing chaos energy." Shadow said. "I don't think so, Shadow. Sonic doesn't seem like the dude who would steal chaos energy." Knuckles told him. "Yeah, but he had something to do with closing the portal. If his pendant can pull in chaos energy, maybe it stole the portal, too." Shadow said hypothesizing what he thinks is happening. "How?" Tails asked. Shadow sighed. "I don't know. And the hedgehog or person or prince who could help me figure this out is completely unreachable now." Shadow said while looking at his book still empty from Sonic still not answering. Then Sticks popped out of nowhere several times saying, "Which is too bad, because Sonic know everything about chaos energy and portals and chaos energy portals and portable chaos energy!" Sticks then opened a door to the back to the school outside and fell to the ground. Manic walked out with her and helped her up. "For now, let's just focus on beating the Thunder Bolt Hedgehogs. And as long as this even puts me in a playing field, I don't think we've got anything to worry about." Knuckles then opened the other door and pointed to the next event, which was outside. Sticks gasped loudly as there were mountains of dirt with ramps in between each one a track like field and an archery range. "Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?" Shadow asked his friends who were still looking at the next event in shock. Knuckles then looked at Amy. "Ames, you make any motocross outfits?" Knuckles asked. Amy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh, please Knuckles. Of course, I did!" Amy shouted while showing all the outfits she made for her friends.

"You will race in pairs. Bunnie and Mighty will handle the motocross." Dr. Robotnik told the two then he walked over to Antione and "Time to teach y'all a lesson in motocross." Bunnie said. "Antione and Rouge have requested the short track." The two high fived each other. Then he walked over to Nicole and Sonic. "Since archery is a standard requirement at our school, any of you should be able to do it. Sonic and Nicole will start us off." Then Nicole smiled sweetly. "Well, that's just marvelous!" Then she had a grumpy look on her face. "If you want to lose before we even start!" Sonic gulped nervously. "Given Sonic won the last event single-handedly, I have every confidence that he will be able to pull his weight here. Won't you?" Dr. Robotnik asked while looking down at Sonic harshly. Sonic nodded nervously. 'Man, I hate archery more importantly I stink at it.'

Now everyone in the schools were cheering for their school at the next event. "Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay!" Dean Blaze shouted. Everyone cheered loudly. "In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, and finally, motocross." In archery, it's Knuckles and Tails vs. Nicole and Sonic. In speed skating, it's Sticks and Amy vs Antione and Rouge. And in motocross, it's Shadow and Manic vs Bunnie and Mighty. "So, if the competitors are ready…" Dean Blaze shouted then she blew an airhorn and they were off. "Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay. Nicole and Tails started off. Nicole easily run up head while Tails, who wasn't a great runner, was lagging behind. Nicole grabbed her arrows, fired three at once, and one hit the bullseye signaling that Sonic can now run. He looked at Knuckles and started to run at an incredible speed but tripped on his shoelace. Nicole growled in frustration at her lagging teammate. Meanwhile, Tails was having trouble hitting the bullseye in archery. Sonic then grabbed the rope to swing across but he nearly fell into the puddle of mud. This caused Nicole to growl even more especially since Tails finally hit a bullseye and now Knuckles was on his way. Knuckles made it to his friend fairly quickly. He grabbed the arrows and his bow. Now Sonic was up with his bow and arrows and was attempting to hit the target but was missing every time. 'I suck at archery.'

Knuckles shot an arrow and miss but this time he studied the moving target, he took a deep breath, shot the arrow, and it hit the target. A green light comes on near while Amy and Sticks are and they started skating. "And Knothole is off to an early lead!" Dean Blaze shouted. 'All those years of archery to protect my home made this all worthwhile.' Knuckles thought to himself. Meanwhile Sonic is still struggling to his target. 'I should have been in the skating relay. I would have been better at that.' Sonic thought to himself. Sticks and Amy are making lap after lap and are getting closer for their Shadow and Manic to start their leg of the race. "Well, that's just fantastic!" Nicole shouted sourly. "I'm sure glad I don't go to Sol Emerald Prep." Tails said while messing with the outfit Amy made for him. "I agree, dude." Knuckles said. Sonic kept trying and trying to hit the target but failed each time and was nowhere near the bullseye. "If Sol Emerald Prep can't hit another bullseye soon, they'll be out of this race." Dean Blaze shouted. Feeling even more pressure, Sonic grabbed another arrow but they all fell out of his bag and landed on the ground. Sonic picked one up and his hands started to shake really bad and tears started to form around his eyes. 'I can't do this. My application will never be approved if I can hit this stupid target.' Sonic thought to himself. "You're really bad at this!" Mighty shouted. Finally feeling angry at the students from Sol Emerald Prep, Knuckles handed Tails his bow. "I can't take any more of this!" He shouted.

He walked over to a nervous Sonic and spoke calmly to him. "Dude, you need to stop aiming at the target." Nicole looked at the two annoyed. "Oh, that makes perfect sense! Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much!" Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Listen, you have to stop aiming at where the target is and aim at where the target's gonna be." Knuckles said while gesturing to the moving target. "Yeah! Definitely take advice from the person you're competing against!" Nicole said rudely. Knuckles ignored Nicole and looked at Sonic, who was on the verge of crying. "Do you wanna hit the bullseye or not?" Sonic wiped his tears away from his eyes and nodded. "Then trust me. Take a deep breath." Sonic took a deep calming breath. "And let the arrow go… riiiight… now!" Then Sonic let the arrow and it hit the target. The crowd cheers loudly as Sol Emerald Prep starts the skating relay. "YAY! Go, Sonic!" Chip said coming up from the side of the ramp Sonic was standing on. Nicole slowly backed away at seeing that a dog was talking. Knuckles was about to high five Sonic's hand but Sonic hugged him happily. 'If it wasn't for this guy from KHS, we would have lost and my application would have been terminated.' Sonic thought to himself. Knuckles hugged him back. "See? I was telling you the truth." Then Knuckles started to glow red a bit, he got his echidna ears and echidna tail. 'Whoa. I guess it was my turn to echidna up or something.' Knuckles thought to himself. Then Sonic's device started to go up in the air again and started to absorb the chaos energy from Knuckles. "Eh… what… are… you… doing?!" Knuckles said while struggling to keep his chaos energy inside of him. "I don't know!" Sonic shouted. Knuckles then passed out since his lost all his chaos energy. Sonic closed his device but he tripped over Chip, his device fell on the skating track, opened up, and started to create portals that robots started to come out of. "Knothole only has two laps to go! But it looks like Sol Emerald Prep is making up for lost time!" The Thunder Bolt cheered for their teammates. The device was hit by one of the skaters, Sonic tried to get it but a vine made of metal stopped him from getting it. 'I know these are robots but where are they coming from?' Sonic thought to himself. Robot plants, bugs, birds, and much more were coming out and attacking the students on the motocross who just started their leg of the race. Sonic was about to grab his device but was being pulled away by a robot. Meanwhile, Manic jumped over a large pond and shouted, "Radical!"

As the students were racing, a robot with many arms came out in front of them and while Manic was able to successful dodge them, Mighty was not as lucky and Shadow dodged it but fell of his bike. Manic turned around to help his friend. "Manic, thanks for saving me." Shadow said as he narrowly escaped from the robot. "Bro, I never leave my friends hangin'." Manic told him. Then Manic started to glow green and his bike transformed into a bike for two people. "We can still win this!" He shouted. Then Dr. Robotnik looked Principal Aleena annoyed at what just happened. She just shrugged her shoulders. Manic then got of the bike to let Shadow drive and started to fight the robots. Meanwhile, Bunnie, who fell into a ditch, got up and started her bike again since Shadow was now ahead of her. It was a close one but Knothole won! "Knothole wins!" The Lightning Bolts then started to cheer at their victory. "Attention, students, please proceed to the gym. Finally, after a long struggle, Sonic got his device back and closed it, causing all the robots to disappear.

"Is everybody all right?" Knuckles asked his friends as they all got together. "Better than all right, compadres! We won!" Manic shouted excitedly. Shadow scoffed. "Yeah, we won, but somebody could've been seriously hurt. The chaos energy is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it!" Shadow shouted clearly frustrated. "Um, excuse me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know it was chaos energy or… how it works." Sonic told them as he put his device back around his neck. Manic smiled and walked up to him. "That's okay. Neither do we." Then Sonic's device started to float again and absorb the chaos energy from Manic. "Oh, no! Oh, no no no! Not again!" Sonic shouted. Manic started to struggle from the device taking his chaos energy. "I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how!" Sonic told them. "What do you mean you don't know how?!" Shadow shouted clearly angry at Sonic. Another portal to Mobius opened again, this time revealing the night sky. "It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear! I don't know how that works either." Sonic explained as he struggled to close his device then Shadow closed it for him. "It these anything you do know?! Like how to get our chaos energy back?! Or how to fix the portal to Mobius?!"

"Mobius?" Sonic asked. "You're supposed to be smart, but did you ever think that you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?!" Shadow shouted at him. "But I want to understand!" Sonic pleaded. "But you don't! And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger!" Sonic then started to form tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Then Sonic ran off crying. "Sonic, wait up!" Chip shouted as he chased after Sonic. Meanwhile, Dr. Robotnik was watching from a distance.

 **That's it for now. We are almost done. A chapter or two left. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

As Dr. Robotnik watching Sonic talking to Shadow and his friends, he noticed the Chaos Energy that Sonic absorbed through his device. Then Principal Aleena cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned around and scowled at her. "You can't possibly call that a fair race." Dr. Robotnik shouted at her. "Dr. Robotnik, we all saw what happened. You can't think KHS had some kind of advantage." Principal Aleena told him calmly. "Can't I? Even without your trained attack robot plants and animals, your students somehow transformed their bikes into faster vehicles." Dr. Robotnik told her. "Well, the race certainly had some... extenuating circumstances. Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie."

"A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue will continue and Sol Emerald Prep will prevail despite your antics and what performance enhancing regimen your students are on." Dr. Robotnik told her then he left to prepare for the final event of the Friendship Games. Shadow and his friends, who saw what happened, walked over to Principal Aleena after Dr. Robotnik left. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening." Shadow told her. "Shadow, none of this is your fault." Principal Aleena told him. "Isn't it? I should know how to control the chaos energy I brought here. But I don't. I let everyone down. And now Dr. Robotnik thinks we're cheating." Shadow said sadly. "It doesn't matter what Dr. Robotnik thinks."

"But it does. The students here at KHS don't just want to win. They want to beat Sol Emerald Prep. It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Sol Emerald Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's chaos energy around. And that chaos energy is only around… because of me." Shadow said sadly.

Later that day, the two schools were cheering for their own school to win the final event of the friendship games. "Since the score's tied, the final event will determine the winner the Friendship Games." Dean Blaze said. "Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins." Vice Principal Sonia said as she showed everyone two flags from each of the competing schools. "And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin."

Meanwhile, Shadow and his friends were getting ready for the final event. "I don't want to play these games anymore." Tails said. "But we have to play. This is the last event!" Manic pleaded. Amy scoffed. "It's a little hard to focus with all the chaos energy stealing and portal opening." Amy complained. "And I feel awful about what I said to Sonic." Shadow told his friends. "Especially since he obviously didn't mean to do all that stuff he did. He's actually really nice." Tails told him. Shadow face-palmed himself. 'Thanks, Tails. I feel so much better.' Shadow thought to himself. "Dudes, calm down. Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters. Then you can go over and apologize."

Now with Sol Emerald Prep, Dr. Robotnik was talking with his students. Sonic looked over at Chip, who was hiding in the bushes, Sonic gestured for him to remain hidden. "I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Knothole High must be made to understand that even with chaos energy at their disposal, beating Sol Emerald Prep is simply not an option." Dr. Robotnik told his students. "What if the get super speed and race to get their flag?" Mighty asked. "A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire." Dr. Robotnik started then he started to walk closer to Sonic, who was looked at his device hesitantly. I've seen what your device can do, Sonic. Containing chaos energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?" Sonic looked at him. "But I don't even understand how it works." Sonic told him. "But you'd like to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same. Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton. Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study/sports program could offer."

 ** _Dr. Robotnik:_** _I realize that you've always been an outcast  
_ _I_ _t's not everyone at school who likes to race and think  
To find a student that's like you  
I've had one or maybe two  
But the good ones disappear before I blink_

Now the other students started to join Dr. Robotnik in song and started to surround Sonic.

 ** _Thunder Bolts:_** _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

 ** _Dr. Robotnik:_** _Now, I understand you have your reservations (Oh-wuh)  
It's hard to have a brain and legs as strong as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh)  
But if we don't win these games  
Well, I think I've made it plain  
What will happen if we have the losing scores!_

 ** _Thunderbolts:_** _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

The students started to walk around a nervous Sonic, who was looking at them and his device.

 _Unleash the chaos energy, unleash the chaos energy  
If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)  
They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah)  
So then why can't we do the same?_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

 ** _Dr. Robotnik:_** _Call it power, call it chaos  
If we lose, it will be tragic  
More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh)  
A chance like this won't come again  
You'll regret not giving in  
Isn't understanding chaos energy worth the cost?_

 ** _Thunderbolts:_** _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

 _Unleash the chaos energy, unleash the chaos energy  
We're not friends here after all  
Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah)  
Is seeing Knothole High School fall_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)_

As Sonic was backing up from the other students from his school, he bumped into Dr. Robotnik and he grabbed Sonic by his shoulders. Sonic turned around and stared at his teacher and fellow students.

 ** _Dr. Robotnik:_** _What I'm suggesting's very simple  
And since it's win-win on all scores  
You only want to learn about the  
Chaos energy that you have stored_

 _And as for me and all the others  
We only want what we deserve  
That our school will clinch the win_

 _And my…_

 ** _Dr. Robotnik and the Thunderbolts:_**

 _…_ _legacy will endure_

 _Unleash the chaos energy, unleash the chaos energy  
If we lose, then it's a crime  
But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)  
It's up for you to not fail this time_

 ** _Male Thunderbolts:_** _Unleash the chaos energy, free the chaos energy now_

 ** _Female Thunderbolts:_** _Unleash the chaos energy, free the chaos energy now_

Sonic took a deep breath. 'They're right. The only way we can win and for me to understand the chaos energy is for me to release it. Everton is my dream and unleashing the chaos energy is the only to do it.' Sonic thought to himself as he started to walk closer to the competing students. Chip, who began to get worried, ran out of the bushes to his friend. 'Something bad is going to happen if I don't stop Sonic.' Chip thought to himself.

 ** _Sonic:_** _Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free._

 ** _Male Thunderbolts:_** _Unleash the chaos energy, free the chaos energy now_

 ** _Female Thunderbolts:_** _Unleash the chaos energy, free the chaos energy now_

"If both teams are ready…" Vice Principal Sonia said.

 ** _Sonic:_** _And now winning these games depends on me_

 ** _Male Thunderbolts:_** _Unleash the chaos energy, free the chaos energy now_

 ** _Female Thunderbolts:_** _Unleash the chaos energy, free the chaos energy now_

Tails pointed to Sonic as he was walking towards them. Sonic pushed a button on his device and it started to glow brightly. Shadow's eyes widened when he realized what happened. 'What is Sonic doing? If he releases the chaos energy then something bad will happen.' Chip started to go around students to try to get to his friend. 'I have to stop Sonic.'

 ** _Sonic:_** _And what doors might open if I try to use it_

Sonic's eyes glowed at the chaos energy he so desired to learn about.

 ** _Male Thunderbolts:_** _Unleash the chaos energy, free the chaos energy now_

 ** _Female Thunderbolts:_** _Unleash the chaos energy, free the chaos energy now_

"…the last event of the Friendship Games begins…" Dean Blaze said.

 ** _Sonic:_** _But the chaos energy's what I really want to see_

 ** _Male Thunderbolts:_** _Unleash the chaos energy, free the chaos energy now_

 ** _Female Thunderbolts:_** _Unleash the chaos energy, free the chaos energy now_

"Sonic, STOP!" Chip shouted as he jumped to stop Sonic. 'I have to stop him.' Shadow thought to himself as he ran to Sonic but it was too late. Sonic already opened his device.

"NOW!" Vice Principal Sonia and Dean Blaze shouted. A large orb of light escaped from Sonic device. His glasses and bandana fell off as he was lifted into the air and was being sucked into the giant orb of light. Sonic looked over at his school with desperation. Chip gasped in fear. 'Sonic…' "Someone! PLEASE help me!" No one helped him. They were all to shocked to do anything. Sonic was absorbed into the orb of light and he started to transform. Due to his negative thoughts on friendship and many other things, he used dark chaos energy. He got midnight black hair, a pair of black hedgehog ears, black wings, a black hedgehog tail, his outfit changed into a black suit with a red tie, and he even got blood red eyes. Sonic laughed evilly and looked at Shadow. Chip even whimpered at what happened to Sonic. 'Sonic, what happened to you?' Chip thought to himself. 'Sonic, what did you do?' Shadow thought to himself. "You were right! I didn't understand chaos energy before, but I do now!" Sonic shouted. He then used his dark chaos energy to open portals to Mobius. "Mobius!" Shadow shouted.

'This is bad. Sonic is destroying this world to get to Mobius. We have to stop him but I don't know how!' Sonic was opening more and more portals. He even destroyed the Lightning Bolts hedgehog statue which open a bigger portal on the ground. Dr. Robotnik was about to run away like everyone else but before he could, "Hey! Where are you going?!" Rouge shouted. "Anywhere to avoid that... monster! And I suggest you do the same!" Dr. Robotnik told her. She looked back at Sonic then looked at her schoolmates. "Sonic, you can't do this!" Shadow shouted. "Why not?! There's a whole other world right there, and it's just filled with chaos energy!" Dark Sonic told him. "But you're destroying this world to get it!" Shadow tried to plead. "So what! There's more chaos energy there, and I want to understand it all!" Dark Sonic said as he opened a portal so big on the ground, Knuckles and his friends had to help people not fall into the portal to Mobius. As Shadow's friends were trying to help people from their school and Sol Emerald Prep not fall into the portal, Amy slipped while she was trying to save someone and was holding onto the edge. "Don't let go!" Manic shouted. "Oh, yes! Because I want to fall into another world and meet my counterpart!" Amy shouted sarcastically. Amy grip started to slip but before she fell Bunnie caught her. "We got you!"

As Knuckles, Sticks, Amy, Manic, and Tails were helping everyone they started to glow the same color they did when their chaos energy was being activated. 'That's it! Friendship! That's how!' Shadow thought to himself as he picked up Sonic's device.

Shadow turned to Sonic. "Sonic, listen to me. This isn't right. I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I have been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the dark chaos energy I conjured up! I thought I could get me everything I wanted!" Shadow told him. Dark Sonic scoffed. "Oh, you're wrong! Unlike you, I can and WILL have everything I want!" Dark Sonic shouted. "No, you can't. Even with all that dark chaos energy and power, you'll still be alone. True, pure good chaos energy comes from honesty!" Knuckles again felt his power drain but this time it didn't hurt. "Loyalty!" Same thing happened to Manic as it did with Knuckles. "Laughter!" Sticks felt the same way but her hair went up. "Generosity!" Same thing happened to Amy as it did with Sticks. "Kindness!" Same thing happened to Tails as it did with Manic and Knuckles. All their chaos energy was going to Sonic's device that was now in Shadow's hand. "I understand you, Sonic, more than anyone, and I want to show you the most important kind of pure good chaos energy…" Then Shadow closed the device slammed it on the ground and he started to transform. Shadow also gained wings but these were pure good black wings with his signature red streak on them. He also had a new outfit but it was a beautiful white gold. He even got his hedgehog ears and tail. "The Chaos Energy of Friendship!"

Knuckles, Manic, Tails, Amy, and Sticks looked at Shadow happily. 'Shadow did it! He figured out how our chaos energy's been activating!' Everyone thought to themselves. Shadow then closed all the portals Dark Sonic opened. 'No! I was so close! Fine, I guess I have to destroy Shadow to get my way.' Then Shadow and Dark Sonic engaged themselves. They fought to see which was stronger Dark Chaos Energy or Good Chaos Energy. They both shot beams at each other. Shadow was close to winning but Dark Sonic proved to be stronger. Shadow struggled to win. Dark Sonic laughed evilly but then Chip jumped out of Tails's arms. "Sonic, please stop!" Dark Sonic looked down and saw Chip looking at him with his puppy dog eyes. "Chip?" Sonic said. 'This is my opportunity. You can do this Shadow!' Then Shadow took the opportunity to a distracted Sonic to win. When Dark Sonic realized what was happening it was too late. "Nooooo!" The two were surrounded by a ball of light.

In the ball of light, Sonic trembled in fear. Shadow looked at him calmly. "Take my hand, Sonic. Let me show you there's another way… just like someone once did for me." Sonic looked at Shadow's hand, took a deep breath, and took it. The two were surrounded by another ball of light and just a few minutes later. They back to normal. "I am so sorry… I didn't mean for any of this to happen…" Sonic said sadly. "I know. And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you." Shadow told him. Sonic smiled then he was tackled by Chip, who was wearing his bandana and holding his glasses in his mouth. Sonic giggled.

Dr. Robotnik came out of his hiding place and walked up to Principal Aleena angrily. "Principal Aleena, on behalf of Sol Emerald Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games. Clearly KHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time and it's certainly obvious that your students have been using chaos energy for their own benefit!" He shouted. "I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all." Principal Aleena said calmly. "At least they didn't manipulate Sonic into releasing all the stolen chaos energy and turning into a power-crazed chaos energy creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game." Mighty said calmly. "He makes a good point." Sticks gasped. "What if that happens to us?!" Sticks shouted. Knuckles put a calmly hand on her shoulder. "Sticks, that will not happen to us." Sticks looked at him. "Okay."

"That's ridiculous." Dr. Robotnik said. "No. That's exactly what happened. Anyone got any food?" Chip asked. Nicole shook her head at Chip's question. "Actually, we're all to blame." Nicole started kindly. "Mostly it was him." She said while pointing to Dr. Robotnik. "Obviously my students have been infected with your chaos energy, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!" Dr. Robotnik shouted. "That is fine with us. I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the chaos energy filled students with wings and animal appendages." Principal Aleena said. "Oh, and the portals to different dimensions." Vice Principal Sonia added. "And don't forget to tell them about the talking dog." Dean Blaze said then she giggled a bit. "Yeah, because that would never ruin your reputation. I'm still hungry though." Chip added. Dr. Robotnik looked at everyone angrily and the straighten his uniform and walked off calmly. "Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners." Principal Aleena said happily. Everyone cheered.

 _Later that day_

The students from Sol Emerald Prep were getting ready to leave except for Sonic, who was sitting on the staircase to KHS and he petted Chip, who was happily eating a bag of chips. "I guess that was one way to finish your time at Sol Emerald Prep. Pretty sure Robotnik will be fast-tracking your application after all of that." Dean Blaze said as she walked up to Sonic. "I've been thinking about it and… I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton." Sonic told her as she sat down. "Really?" Dean Blaze asked. "I may know about a lot of things and be a fast runner, but I don't know much about friendship and I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time." Sonic told her. "So, you're staying at Sol Emerald Prep?"

"Well, it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject. I don't suppose…" Sonic started but Dean Blaze finished for him. "You could transfer to this school instead."

"Really?" Sonic asked happily. "You'd certainly be missed at Sol Emerald Prep. But I think that a great idea! I'll be sure to speak to Principal Aleena about it right away."

Meanwhile Shadow and his friends were standing by the destroyed statue talking about recent events. "So, still no word from Prince Sonic?" Tails asked. Shadow looked through his book and there was nothing. "Not yet. But I think I may have figured out how the chaos energy works here in this world. We animal up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself. I'm sure there will be more chaos energy related problems that pop in this world, but like Knuckles said, Prince Sonic has his own problems to worry about in Mobius. We can't expect him to drop everything to just come and help us." Shadow told his friends. "But maybe I can be?" Sonic asked. "It seems we have a new Lightning Bolt Hedgehog here at Knothole High!" Principal Aleena said happily.

"I'm not sure how much help I could be. But I'd like to certainly try. If you would all give me a chance." Sonic said hopefully. "I'm sure I can count on all of you to help him feel at home." Principal Aleena said. "You sure can." Shadow told her happily.

 _In Mobius_

"I am so glad to be home, Chip. I didn't expect us to make a journey like that and become a teacher to somecreature who wants to learn about friendship." Sonic told his friend as they entered his castle. "Same here. I am going to the kitchen to get some food. Want anything Sonic?" Chip asked. "Not now, Chip. I want to see if Shadow contacted me before I head to bed." Sonic used his super speed to run to the library and he saw his book vibrating like crazy. He grabbed it and read it faster than the speed of sound. He gasped. "Oh, no! I have to go help!" Then he jumped into the portal.

 _The next day with Shadow and his friends_

Everyone was having a picnic by the destroyed statue when suddenly the portal glowed and Prince Sonic came out of it. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner! I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in another dimension where I stayed a hedgehog this time, went to jail, became a teacher when I came home and honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me!" Prince Sonic told them. Once he stopped talking he noticed another version of himself looking straight at him. "Make that the second strangest." Prince Sonic said while pointing to this world version of himself.

 **And done! Thank you to everyone who has faved, followed, and reviewed. Now before I start the next movie I need help! I have no idea who I want to be Gloriosa Daisy and her brother Timber Spruce! I need either Ocs or characters from the Sonic universe. I also need help with Knuckles, Tails, Amy's. Sticks, Sonic's, and Shadow's new powers! I have some idea of who is getting what but I want my fans to decided and I need help with the title. The faster I get all of this the faster I can get this story ready. Thanks again! Don't forget to check out my other stories as well! See y'all next time!**


End file.
